Prior art devices adapted for establishing the necessary electrical connections in the field (that is, at the site where the connection to a solenoid or other electro-mechanical actuator is required) employ reliable, but cumbersome techniques for establishing electrical connections. For example, set screws are used in combination with apertured connector blocks. These connectors require that the ends of the wires be stripped, and the stripped ends placed in associated connector blocks. The set screws are then tightened against the wires, forcing the wires into engagement with fixed contact elements adapted to couple electrically with the contact elements of the solenoid or other actuator.
The present invention improves the functionality and reliability of existing connector designs, and facilitates attaching a number of wires of a cable to a connector in the field or replacing an existing connector in the field.
Specifically, the present invention provides, for each contact in the connector, a metallic band of closed configuration which is slidably received in the contact holder of the connector. Each band, which is conductive and preferably made of metal, has a central opening, which may be elongated in the form of a rectangle, for receiving the stripped end of a wire. The wire is placed between the band, which is slidable relative to the contact holder, and a blade contact fixed to the contact holder and adapted to couple to an associated contact element of the solenoid. A threaded screw is received in each band. As the screw is turned, it forces the band into engagement with the stripped end of a wire received in the central aperture of the band, while the free end of the screw holds the contact in place. The wire is forced into engagement with the contact, thus establishing electrical continuity. Thus, the stripped end of each wire is secured within the opening of its associated band, between the band and the contact; and the contact is held between the end of the screw and the wire to which contact is made.
One important advantage of this arrangement is that for a generally uniform torque on the securing screw, there is achieved a reliable and repeatable engagement between the electrical contact of the connector and the incoming wire, which reliability is difficult to achieve when the distal end of the screw engages the wire directly. This advantage is believed to be of particular importance and convenience in the case of assembly in the field.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment, accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.